Forgotten Flower
by Satsuki Anazake
Summary: If Yuki and Kyo's love for Tohru were to go beyond expectance, if Tohru were to face reality, what would happen? Add some drama, romance and a hint of humour and you've got the story-Forgotten Flower.
1. Cleaning Up

**Forgotten Flower**

Author's note: This is my first fan fic, so I hope everyone likes it! If I do something in my story that's incorrect or that's already happened in the manga or show, please tell me. I've only seen episodes 1-12 and read up to manga #5.

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters from Fruits Basket, nor do I own the manga, TV show or any of the DVD's. I do, however, own this story.

**Chapter 1- Cleaning Up**

_I wonder if the snow will ever melt... if the clouds will ever clear... or if faith will ever shine through again..._

The snow had just fallen when Tohru decided to go for a walk. Shigure was in his office finishing his novel and Kyo was practicing his training. She had no idea what Yuki was doing.

_"I have something to do at the main house," Yuki said to Tohru before he left, "But you don't have to wait for me. Start dinner at any time."_

She had to admit, she was a bit worried about him. He almost never went to the main house. Suddenly, Tohru stopped in her tracks as a terrible thought came to her. What if he had gone to see Akito? She knew how thier last visit went.

_Akito's lips curled into a smile, but his eyes showed a deep coldness. Yuki was so scared, he was shaking. The school building was filled with students meeting the new kids after orientation. They showed no trace of knowledge of what was happening outside._

_"I hope you enjoy your school life," The head of the juunishi said as he was turning away, "And I would be pleased if you would come to see me soon." And with that, he walked away._

It had taken Yuki weeks to get rid of the fear Akito had left. The threat given to Yuki gave him so much fear. Although Tohru hadn't heard it, she knew he would be thinking about it as he entered the main house doors. She ran towards the main house with only one thought:

"I have to see Yuki."

* * *

Yuki was trembling. He looked at his hand. It wouldn't stop shaking. He took a deep breath and opened the doors, tyring not to think about thier last visit. 

_Akito cupped Yuki's chin in his hand as he came closer. He whispered in a cold voice etched in Yuki's mind._

_"Why did you skip out on New Year's?" he had said, "Why would you **do **something like that? It hurts me deeply when you do things like that...and after I've been so **lenient **lately. I may have no choice but to put you in that **special **room just for **you **for a day..." Pictures of memories flashed through Yuki's mind as he remembered all his pain. All the scars left from before..._

He shook his head, shaking out the horrible thoughts. Why Akito wanted to see him, he didn't know. But it could be nothing at all. He walked through the entrance, towards the huge building. It could be nothing at all...

"I'm sending you back."

Once Yuki went inside, those were the first words Akito spoke.

"Sending me back where?" Deep down, he knew the answer, but he didn't want to believe it.

"Sending you back to your room. You know the one I speak of. You've obviously been thinking about it all day." Akito sent a smirk towards Yuki's direction.

"Tohru Honda-san has been a horrible influence on all of you. Convincing you that you could be **normal **people. That your feelings **matter**." His every words dug straight into Yuki's heart. He felt rage building up. He heard this many times, but he couldn't stand Akito talking about Tohru that way.

"Honda-san is more of a person than you could ever be! She's helped all of us! Hatori, me, everyone who thought they had no hope!" He waited to see Akito's reaction. His cold lips formed into a smile, but a frown was deep beneath him.

"Have you... fallen in love with her?"  
At that moment, Tohru burst through the doors, out of breath and tired.

"... Yuki-kun... I came to see you..." She stopped and turned to Akito. He was still smiling, but in a way, she could see that he was angry.

"Who said you were to come here?" Akito said, his voice drenched in coldness, "You don't belong here or anywhere else. Leave right now."

"You have no right to speak to Honda-san that way!" Yuki yelled with rage. In a flash, Akito slapped Yuki across the face. Tohru gasped in horror.

"I gave you the priviledge to have her stay with the Sohma family. With this ungratefulness being shown, it seems I've made a mistake." Akito turned around and called Hatori. Once he came, Akito spoke the dreaded words only he could understand.

"Call everyone from Sensei's house down here. It is time."

* * *

Kyo wiped his forehead with a towel. He had worked very hard during his training. As he collapsed on the couch, he thought about Tohru. She said she was going for a walk, but she looked concerned. Concerned about that damn rat. He went off to the main house, leaving everyone thinking about him. This was how it always was. He bet if **he **had gone to the main house, no one would care. Still...why did he care so much about what Tohru thought? 

"Kyo! I got a call from Ha'ri. He wants us to come down to the Main House!" Shigure called out as he grabbed his coat. That's strange. Why would Akito want to see them? He hoped that rat hadn't done something stupid. He grabbed his own coat and walked out the door.

"You know," Shigure said once they were outside, "Ha'ri sounded pretty nerve-wracked. I wonder if he has to erase another memory..." He stopped as he saw Kyo's expression. Kyo was thinking of the worst. What if Akito had decided Tohru would get her memory erased? What if Hatori was going to erase _his _memory? He automatically denied them. Like _that _would happen.

* * *

Hatori was a wreck. How would he be able to erase Tohru's memory? He never said otherwise any other time he had to erase someone's memory. Not even for Kana. 

_"Your memory suppression skills would be helpful now, wouldn't they?" Akito had said, "Just erase her memories. You had no problem with the **others**." He came closer to Hatori, who had a patch over his wounded eye. "What's hurting her right now is her memories of **you**. Her **love **for you. Isn't it your final duty to **free **her from that pain? I think she truly wants to be released. She **wants **to forget." Hatori didn't argue. Not even mentally. Because every word was true._

Tohru reminded him of Kana in many ways. Her laugh, the way she smiled, the things she said...how could he make her forget that? And what's worse, how could he erase the memories of his family?

_"In case you haven't noticed," Akito said, "Yuki and Kyo have feelings only for her. If she were to have her memories erased, they couldn't live to bear it. With that in mind, I expect you to think it would only be honourable to erase their memories as well. You realize that, right?" But all Hatori realized was that the juunishi were more cursed than ever imagined. More than dreamed of in the worst nightmare._

He did know that Yuki and Kyo love Tohru, whether they realized it or not. Part of the reason why he wanted her to leave. All of it would end up as pain.

_"I think... I think it would've been better... if we'd never met...__**it would've been better if we'd never met.**"_

He wanted it to end. But it was too late now. He could hear Shigure and Kyo in the other room.

* * *

Shigure lied. He knew why they were there. Hatori had told him, but even if he hadn't, he could've figured it out. 

_The phone rang, awakening Shigure from his thoughts. "Hello?" he said into the receiver, "Ha'ri? Is that you?"_

_"Akito wishes for the two of you to come to the main house."_

_"What's wrong? You sound... different."_

_"No one should've gotten thier hopes so high. Your 'flower' will soon be forgotten." Those were his last words before he hung up._

He had always called Tohru his flower, but only as a joke. He knew that even if Tohru was forgotten in everyone's memories, no one could get rid of the pain. Without Tohru, the snow filling the Sohma's with coldness would never melt. The clouds would stay in the sky forever. Tohru was the only one able to bring them faith, hope and happiness. Especially for Yuki and Kyo. He opened the doors to the main house to see Yuki and Tohru in complete fear.

"Welcome Shigure," Akito addressed. He ignored Kyo beside Shigure, knowing that it was killing him. "In case none of you knew, it's about time that this should have happened. I don't know why I didn't do it before."

"What do you mean?" Kyo asked through gritted teeth. He sounded more enraged than ever. He looked as though he would punch someone through the wall if they touched him.

"To put it simply, I'm erasing the memories of Tohru Honda-kun here." He said, patting Tohru's head. It sent shivers up her spine.

"**DON'T TOUCH HER!**" Kyo yelled as he clenched his fists. Akito kept going on.

"And just so she won't feel left out, I'll erase your memories too. You too, Yuki." He looked at the two of them. They suddenly lost the fight in them. At that moment, Hatori came into the room and sat in front of Tohru.

"Don't worry," he said, "This will all be over soon." Yuki and Kyo felt fear build up in them.

_"If my memories are erased... please... will you still be my friend?"_

_"I love you! I've always loved the cat from the Zodiac!"_

_"Sohma-kun is wonderful. Kyo-kun... is wonderful, too."_

_"... You don't have to get along... it's okay."_

_"Yuki-kun! Let's do something fun!"_

_"Your kindness is like a candle, Sohma-kun. I can feel it light up... and I just want to smile."_

Inside, they fought to do something. It was tearing them apart. But in a flash, a blinding light fell across the room and Tohru lay on the ground. Yuki felt tears fall down his cheeks. Him and Kyo looked around the room to find Shigure and Hatori crying as well. Out of frustration, Yuki punched the wall with all his might, leaving a hole in it. But his anger collapsed over top of him and he sunk to the ground. Kyo wouldn't cry. He couldn't. He also couldn't believe that Tohru had forgotten all the memories of him. And in his denial, he curled himself into a little ball on the ground.

* * *

Only a few moments later, it was all over. Tohru, Yuki and Kyo's memories were erased of the days they had spent together. Tohru would never remember Kyo or Yuki and they would never remember her. The other zodiac members were sworn to secrecy. 

"I made sure they would never remember thier memories on their own." Hatori had said to Shigure.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Shigure asked out of curiosity. But the doctor simply turned away without another word. The novelist thought to himself:

"Will the snow ever melt again?"

* * *

That's the first chapter for now. It took me at least a full week to finish it. Please message me and tell me if it went too fast. So, bye for now! 


	2. What happened?

**Forgotten Flower**

Author's note: I started this right after I made the first chapter since I knew it would take me so long to finish it. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters from Fruits Basket. I also do no own the manga, TV show or DVD's. I do, however, own this story. **Don't even think of stealing this story. I thought of this completely on my own and it's been copyrighted.**

**Chapter 2- "What happened?"**

_A small classroom is seen. Little kids are playing together. As they all crowd around a play area, they push and shove playfully to get through. One particular kid, however, is shoved less playfully than the others until he's completely pushed into a corner. This isn't the first time this has happened. He curls himself into a ball. "I don't care," he thinks to himself. But it's not true. He can feel a lump in his throat and his eyes are stinging. Suddenly, he looks up and see's a small little girl. She looks so happy, even though she's being left out too. She takes his hand and leads him outside. They start to play together and are inseperable. But then they play hide-and-seek one day and the girl is lost and never seen again. As the boy turns older, he sits in a tree. A girl his age walks up to him. She seems so familiar, but he can't remember her. Tears form in her eyes._

_"Why can't you remember me? I wanted us to be together forever. Didn't you want that too?" She won't stop crying and he can't stop her. He walks up to the girl to comfort her but as he does, she starts to get further and further away. He runs towards her._

_"Don't leave me here! I need you!" But by then, she's disappeared and he's falling into darkness. A cold laugh fills the air and a bloodcurtling scream fills his ears. Everything is turning darker and darker..._

"Kyo? Kyo! WAKE UP!"

Kyo woke up from his dream in a cold sweat. He found himself lying on a mat next to Shigure and Hatori. He couldn't remember a thing.

"W-what happened?"

"It's okay, Kyo. You just hit your head." Hatori reassured him. Strange. He didn't remember hitting his head. As a matter of fact, he didn't remember much from before. He looked at the mats next to him. Yuki and that girl- Tohru something-or-other-were still asleep. He could barely remember where he had gone, what he had felt and what he had done for the past few years. That girl...all he could really remember about her was that she was a really big airhead.

"Not like it's unusual for Kyo-kun to hit his head." Shigure added. Kyo was about ready to knock him out of the room, but when he got up, he had to sit back down. His head felt like a ton of bricks had fallen on it.

"You shouldn't be up yet," Hatori exclaimed. _Now you tell me, _Kyo thought as he rubbed his temples.

"Hey..." Kyo thought out loud, "If I got up before everyone else... DOES THAT MEAN I FINALLY BEAT THAT DAMN RAT AT SOMETHING?" Hatori rolled his eyes. Kyo was back to normal. Whether that was for better or for worse was beyond him.

* * *

_A small dark room. A little boy in the corner. He can't stop shaking. Even though he's all aone, he can feel sprits all around him. He wants to get out, but he can't even stand. He thinks he's going crazy. The walls feel like they're closing in. It only takes him a few seconds to realize that they are. He stil can't move. He's paralyzed. Suddenly, he hears a voice call his name._

_"Sohma-kun...Yuki-kun! Where are you?" That voice sounds so familiar. So soft and sweet. He's finally able to get up. He runs toward the voice as fast as he can. A figure comes into sight. She has her back is turned to him. Her brown chestnut hair is blowing in the wind. As she's about to turn around..._

Yuki woke up to find himself in the main house.

"Oh, good. You're awake too." Yuki turned around to see Hatori and Shigure crowded around Kyo, who was also awake. Kyo gave him an enraged look. Yuki returned the favour with a cold look of disgust and turned to the girl beside him. Honda-san. She was the only one still asleep. He couldn't remember at all about why he was here. He couldn't even remember what he did just last week. He racked his brain for an answer and remembered a grocery shop, a visit from Kisa-san and a math exam. He had gotten miso, cod, rice and ramen at the store. Kisa-san came over to watch a movie. He had to studyalgebra for his exam. But after a while, he vaguely remembered Honda-san being there all those times. Always smiling at him...but suddenly, a sharp pain came to his head. He cried out in pain and grabbed his head.

"I should've warned you," Hatori said as he walked over to Yuki, "You and Kyo were fighting and, as Honda-san tried to stop you, she knocked into the bookcase which fell on top of all of you." Hatori mentally slapped himself for thinking of such a lame excuse. But Yuki and Kyo seemed to believe it. But of course, both of them didn't remember anything even remotely like that. Yuki tried to think of Honda-san again. She was a cheerful person...quite clumsy...didn't like conflict...but was that it?

* * *

_"Onigiri!"_

_The young girl smiles cheerfully as she lifts from her seat and joins the other kids to play. But as she runs around the classroom, she notices a little boy huddled in a corner. She generously takes his hand and chooses to play with him instead. They run around together, laughing, and as time passes, they stay friends always. But one day, she gets lost. She calls out for the boy, but he doesn't come. She sits down and cries until another boy in a hat comes up to her. After they look at each other for a while, he mysteriously runs away. She follows him and, with every step, grows older until she's a 16 year old girl. When the boy turns a corner, he disappears. But the girl sees a building collapsing close to her. She sees a frightened little boy in it. Out of nowhere, a name comes to her._

_"Sohma-kun...Yuki-kun!"_

_The boy looks up and runs towards her. But as he runs, she notices another boy running towards her. He's out of breath and his orange bangs are sweeping against his eyes. When she looks back at the other boy, she sees that he's turned into someone her age with silver hair and extraordinary looks running towards her as well. As they get to her, she gets stuck in a crossfire and colourful smoke surrounds her. She starts choking and she can't breath. She instantly collapses to the ground before hearing one last scream:_

_"TOHRU!"_

Tohru woke up gasping for breath. It was though it had really happened. After a bit of coughing, she looked up and noticed Hatori-san, Shigure-san, Kyo-kun and Yuki-kun crowded around her. It was strange seeing the two after seeing them in her dreams. But she couldn't tell who the little boys were. The one huddled in the corner andthe one with the hat.

"Honda-san," Yuki said, "Are you all right? We tried to wake you up, but you wouldn't until now." He had concern in his voice, but it was empty. He could barely remember her, so it was awkward talking to her. Kyo felt the same way, which was why he wasn't talking.

"It's okay," Hatori reassured Tohru, who must have looked pretty scared, "This is usually normal if there are breathing problems during sleeping, such as snoring, or nightmares." This only made Tohru look even more frightened.

"Um...Hatori-san...how did I get here exactly?" That was only one question along many. Why were Kyo and Yuki here? What room were they in? Why couldn't she remember anything that happened?

"Yuki, Kyo and yourself were all crushed beneath a bookcase...which you knocked over."

"I did? I'm so sorry to cause this much trouble!Because of my carelessness, I caused all of us to get hurt!" Tohru fought the pain in her head to get up, but was gently pushed back down by Hatori.

"Please lie down," He said, "I wouldn't want you to be in more pain than necessary." She was just like before, yet completely different. Her cheerfulness seemed hidden beneath confusion. Her normal optimism was almost nonexistent. And, of course, she couldn't remember anything of the times she had with Yuki and Kyo. She forgot about the curse, Kyo's true form, everything. Although she still recognized the people in front of her, she didn't know them at all.

* * *

After Kyo, Yuki and Tohru were feeling better, Tohru decided to go back home to her Grandfather. 

"Thank you very much for your hospitality these past months," Tohru had said graciously, "But I think it would be best if I returned to my family. That's only natural." The Sohma family (Well, the juunishi and Mine) was at Shigure's house when she made this conclusion. Hatori shuddered. Her words came almost exactly from his mouth the time he had tried to convince her to go back home.

"Good bye, Tohru-chan!" Momiji told Tohru cheerfully, yet with tears in his eyes, "Never forget us!" _At least, _the rabbit thought, _not the fact that you were once with us. _Tohrubid Momijifarewell, followed by Kisa-san, who wouldn't talk since she was crying so hard, and Hiro, who refused to look at her.

"I'll miss you terribly, Tohru-kun!" Kagura told her friend.

"I'll miss you too, Kagura-san!" Tohru said, giving her a hug. She wouldn't admit that she could hardly remember what they had done together. She had forgotten her love for Kyo and the double date they went on with Yuki and Kyo. Ayame was crying dramatically, giving Tohru a kiss on the cheek (and receiving a hit on the head from Yuki).

"Thank you for the treatment," Tohru said to Hatori, bowing in front of him. Next was Haru, Ritsu, and Mine (I won't include Akito, Rin or Kureno.), who all gave her meaningful goodbye's which she couldn't return. Finally, Shigure, Yuki and Kyo were left.

"Well, goodbye, sweet Tohru," Shigurereplied to Tohru's farewell, "I hope you have the most enjoyable life at your Grandfather's." Tohru shifted uncomfortably at being called "Sweet Tohru". Nevertheless, she still smiled and thanked him. Next was Yuki.

"Well, I guess this is goodbye." Yuki said. They were both pretty uncomfortable. They could barely remember each other. "So, I'll see you at school."

"Okay! See you then!" Tohru replied. She walked over to the last person to talk to. Kyo. There was a long pause of silence.

"Bye." Kyo muttered. He left it at that as Tohru bowed and said goodbye to him. If it wasn't for Tohru, Kyo would've probably left school, fight Yuki every day and reject more people. If it wasn't for Kyo, Tohru wouldn't have ever tried to think about herself or say what she wants. But what was worse, none of them knew this anymore. As Tohru walked out the door, everyone waved to her. She said one last goodbye and then turned towards home.

"Be safe."

Tohru turned around, but saw that no one was there. She figured it was nothing and walked away, leaving behind the rest of her memories.

* * *

Thank you for reading! Sorry this took so long. But at least I read manga 6 and 7 and watched Volume 3 of the shows. Stick around for Chapter 3!


	3. School

**Forgotten Flower (tm)**

Author's Note: AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH! I FORGOT KAZUMA! GOMEN NASAI! ...ok... sorry. Let's just...pretend...that Kazuma was bidding Tohru farwell that day. Ok? Ok.

Disclaimer: I do not own Fruits Basket. At all. Not the mangas or anything. Just this story.

**Chapter 3-School**

"Bye, Grandpa! See you after school!"

Tohru walked out of the house with a smile on her face. Her school uniform was clinging to her in the cold as she hurried to get to Kaibara High School. Her chestnut hair trailed behind her, some strands falling onto her eyes which she quickly brushed away. It was now autumn in her Senior year. At orientation, the students were introduced as the role models of the school. It seemed that time was flashing by so quickly. She vividly remembered meeting Uo-chan and Hana-chan; the night her mother passed away; living in a tent. The strange thing was that she couldn't remember much after that. Of course she couldn't forget when her aunt, uncle and cousin earned enough money to move into another house and when she got a raise on her job cleaning the building she worked in. But some part of her told her she was missing crucial parts of her life. She quickly shook off that thought and reminded herself to be grateful about everything she had. She absentmindedly checked her watch and realized that she only had 5 minutes left to get to school.

"Aaaaaah! I'm going to be late!"

Tohru quickly ran the rest of the way to school, forgetting what she had been thinking and not noticing the house she passed on the way.

* * *

Yuki Sohma was in a mess that morning. He burned the breakfast he had made for himself, he couldn't find his coat in the heap of mess in the house and he was running late for school because Kyo had challenged him to another fight that morning. As if he wasn't already stressed enough. If he was popular before, it was nothing compared to how he was now. Not only is he on student council, but in his senior year of high school. He couldn't get through an hour without being chased down the hall and risking having his secret being revealed. This was even more of a problem now, since no one has ever found out about the zodiac curse since he was just a kid. 

"Aaaaaah! I'm going to be late!"

Yuki jumped as someone yelled outside. He turned to the window and soon after sighed in relief as he saw who had yelled. It was that girl from his school that sometimes passed this way. He never remembered seeing her before this year walking by, but then again, he didn't remember much from the year before. The silver haired teen grabbed his bag and headed towards the door. If she was late, chances are he was too.

**"OH NO YOU DON'T, YOU DAMN GIRLY RAT!" **

Yuki moved just in time for Kyo to come bursting into the room, breaking the door and running towards school.

**"I'LL BE ABLE TO GET THERE BEFORE YOU..."**

**CRASH!**

As could've been predicted, Kyo ran head-first into the unexpected Tohru, knocking her down a hill and leaving himself face first in the ground. But with Tohru at the bottom of the hill, when Kyo looked up, no one was there. _What the hell did I just run into? _He thought to himself.

"Stupid cat." Yuki said as he breezed by. "What did you do, trip over your own two feet?" A vein throbbed in Kyo's head.

"SHUT UP, YOU DAMN RAT! I KNOCKED INTO SOMETHING!"

"Oh, really? And did it run away to go meet the tooth fairy?"

"STOP BEING SO SMUG! I KNOW WHAT HAPPENED!"

And soon, the two animals were arguing all the way to school. Meanwhile, Tohru was climbing up the hill, rubbing her sore head.  
_What on earth was that?

* * *

_

Once Tohru got to school, the orientation had already started. After apologizing profusely to her teachers, she took a seat in the auditorium next to Hana-chan. Uo-chan was skipping school again.

"It's not like you to be this late, Tohru." Hana-chan pointed out. They were both keeping an eye out for Megumi. He was going into his first year in Kaibara High School. _(A/N: I don't know how old Megumi is, so let's just say about 3-4 years younger than Hana-chan.)_

"I'm sorry," Tohru whispered, since the people in front of them were getting annoyed, "I guess I lost track of time on the way to school. I've had a lot on my mind lately." She gave her friend a small smile. "But please don't worry about me." Hana hid her concern. She remembered everything like it was yesterday.

_"Tohru's mind was getting too over-worked because of the Sohma family problems, so we relieved her." The young doctor said._

_"Relieved her! What's that supposed to mean?" Uo raged. Hana was the only thing stopping her from killing the man._

_"She'll be exactly as she was before, with no memory of her time with the Sohma's," he explained, "We've discussed this with her grandfather. Everything will be back as it was."_

_"And what good is that?" Uo yelled, "If you really knew her, really watched her and how she got along with other people, you would know that those two guys made her truly happy! As happy as she was before her mother's death! And how can you take that away from her?" Hana's words were lost in her throat. She knew it was all true, but she could also sense that deep caring for Tohru was inside the doctor. He hadn't wanted this._

_"Come on, Uo," Hana said, "There's nothing we can do." Uo turned in shock to her friend, ready to snap back at her. But it was the tears running down Hana's eyes that stopped her from saying anything. Reluctantly, they left._

"You really don't remember anything, do you?" Hana-chan muttered under her breath. Once orientation was over, Tohru and Hana-chan met up with Uo-chan again.

"So, was it another lame and boring show the student council put up with?" Uo-chan said, not really needing an answer.

"Well, now that school's over, why don't we go back to Hana-chan's house and have some _Takoyaki_?" Tohru said. "That is, if it's all right with you, Hana-chan." Hana-chan simply smiled and nodded her head. Megumi joined them and the group walked together, eager for some Takoyaki.

* * *

So long, and good-bye for now!  
Satsuki Anasake 


End file.
